summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Exena
Exena (エグゼナ, eguzena) is the main antagonist from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. Personality He is a chaotic being with countless minds combined together. He do have its priorities as he is seems to always be hungry. It also shows some human emotions sometimes as Vexar is capable to intimidate him close to the end of the game. Background Exena is the embodiment of every soul in the Boundary of Worlds that were not capable to reincarnate and fell into the deepest of despairs. Exena sees itself as a type of plant that can spread its weeds and seeds to grow anyware. It wants to make “the great flower Bloom”, meaning spreading itself around the world and eventually consuming it whole. Its mere existence attract monsters but Exena is also capable of taking control of the minds of those with weak hearts and completely absorb their souls. At one point, he took over the Tower of Reincarnation and made a surprise attack at Leonus, Ainna and Nova that were about to end the journey to reincarnation. It was able to absorb the astral body of one of the heroes, but the essence was extracted and put into the body of the remaining protagonist. Nova separates a fraction of his soul to create a clone so he could help his friends. Development Exena was also able to take over the soul of Xana, the woman leading the Byakuya group. She also separated a small portion of her soul to create a clone of herself, but Exena did not mind that as it could act perfectly as the real Xana using the portion of her soul to copy her personality and memories. Exena is already controlling Xana since the first meeting with her in the playthrough. It manipulates the Byakuya group to freeze the Attached Ones and send the Wanderers to the Tower of Reincarnation to be consumed by Exena. Not knowing what is happening in the tower, the people from Byakuya think they are doing what is better for their world. Exena is also hunting for Vexar and Linear as they are the only ones that have noticed its true identity and objectives. It periodically used Xana’s charisma to make people like the main characters to love her and convince them to do anything for it. Exena also made the mosters it were controling to speak Nova's name, leading Byakuya to suspect Nova was the one controling the monsters. When the protagonists became aware of the truth, a conflict between Byakuya and them begin, causing many doubts in the members of Byakuya as Xana’s commands. It was when Exena tried to kill the heroes together with Yuzuki that everyone noticed an evil aura that would never come from the real Xana. The real Xana appeared to save Yuzuki as she used the last of her powers to heal her disciple, leaving a opening used by Exena to finally absorb her whole soul, leaving only what left of her consciousness to die right after. Exena was able to take over Yuzuki's body for a short period but she was rescued by Nova, forcing Exena to move to the Tower of Reincarnation, where it main body rested. Close to the final battle, Exena turned the Reincarnation Tower into a nest of monsters. It sent countless monsters against Byakuya members and teased Vexar and Linear using Xana’s appearance to attack them. Next to the top, Exena was able to steal the soul of the protagonist it failed to consume in the past. However, the soul of this main character resited Exena even from inside it. Thanks to Fighfar’s intervention, the soul was extracted from Exena. Exena was finally killed by the two heroes when they joined forces once more for a decisive battle. Trivia *Amada Masuo is credited for Exena’s voice, but it also uses uncredited female voices to talk sometimes. Gallery SNEX-Exena01.jpg|Exena's full body Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character